


Eye of the Storm

by mysuppressedfeelings



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysuppressedfeelings/pseuds/mysuppressedfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The calmest place to be is at the eye of the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Storm

Late night call outs were, an unfortunately common, part of the job for the midwives of Poplar. Blissful sleep interrupted by the shrill ring of the telephone. All hopes of slumber dashed so suddenly that often the nurse was halfway towards the call out before even realising she was out of bed.

For Delia, the late night call outs were her favourite part of Patsy’s variable shift pattern. Throughout the years that Patsy has lived at Nonnatus, her late night calls have ended with a visit to Delia; regardless of time or distance. Being able to welcome Patsy into her arms and into the warmth of her bed, made Delia happy. The unpredictability of these shifts also thrilled Delia, allowing her to fall asleep with the hope that tonight would be one where she would be woken by the scent of bleach and coffee.

Following Delia’s move to Nonnatus she had worried that their tradition would be scuppered due to the close proximity of nuns and wandering midwives alike; but somehow, Pats always found a way. Sneaking in late at night, and sneaking out early morning, before even the smallest of stirrings within Nonnatus.

Both parties found it difficult to hide their relationship, but the moments that they stole together made it all worthwhile. Small, secret-laden smiles across the dinner table, brushing arms sat on the couch, prolonged glances in the middle of crowded spaces. The silent language developed over time and became a well practiced method of communication, allowing them to profess their love for one another in public.

This particular evening, Delia could not sleep. She had heard the telephone ring and knew that Patsy was on call. Delia also heard the wind and rain hitting off the roof and windows of her room. She felt every bolt of lightening and every shake of thunder that the heavens had to offer. The closing of the heavy door of Nonnatus was lost to Delia in the din of the evening, but she knew that Patsy had left; she felt colder somehow.

Huddled against the headboard of her bed, Delia could only see the occasional flashes of light that illuminated the streaks of rain winding their way down her window. Her thoughts were with Patsy, her poor Patsy, out battling in the weather to help one of the expectant mothers of Poplar. Silent prayers were mouthed to have her return home safely. Patsy hated this weather.

Delia remembers the first time there was a storm, she had been able to hear Patsy whimpering through the walls of her room in the Nurses Home. At that time, she did not know the redhead very well, and therefore lay the night awake, heart aching, in response to the noises from the room next door. At that time, she did not know that the redhead had been transported back with the crash of thunder and lightening to Japan and the horrors she experienced there. The next morning, she bumped into Patsy in the hall and there was no sign of the torment from the night before. At that moment, Delia swore to herself that she would never allow someone to go through such heartache alone ever again. Delia was proud that Patsy was able to put duty before personal fear and battle through for the sake of her patients at all times, no matter the sacrifice.

Hours passed and Delia had heard many of the Nonnatus residents retreat to their bedrooms, but still Patsy had not returned home. Just after midnight, Delia crept downstairs to make a milky cup of tea and jumped on entering the kitchen to find Patsy crouched in the corner, next to the stove.

“Pats?” Delia probed, receiving no answer. Walking over to the small figure, Delia lifted Patsy’s chin and found blank eyes staring back at her, unblinking. The redhead was shaking, and her breaths were coming sharp and shallow.

“Is it the storm?” Delia whispered so as not to startle her love. The miniscule nod in response was not missed. Delia sat down on the floor and wrapped Pasty into a hug, warming her up with her body heat and rocking her back and forth in an attempt to calm her. The pair sat like this until Patsy’s body relaxed in Delia’s arms, and her breathing slowed and deepened.

Shifting slightly, Delia stood and held her arm out for Patsy, raising her eyebrows to communicate that this was not a request to be denied. Grasping Delia’s fingers tightly, Patsy stood and leant heavily against her Welsh counterpart. The sounds of the storm echoed around them, and Delia felt Patsy shrink against her with every clap of thunder. Delia headed to her bedroom and closed the door tight behind them, wedging a book under the crack at the bottom for extra security. Turning back, she found Patsy stood stock still in the centre of the room where Delia had left her.

Walking to meet her, Delia pressed a soft kiss to Patsy’s lips and slowly helped her to undress as Patsy stood, breathing slow trying to keep everything together. The sight of a near naked Patsy always managed to astound Delia, but now was not the time for such thoughts. Pulling her lover down for a longer kiss, Delia led them backwards toward the bed, and sat Patsy down. Quickly she stripped herself of her clothes and joined her partner lying on the bed, peppering her with small kisses in her silent attempt to soothe her. No words could help Patsy now, only the feeling of safety had been able to coax her from this state of mind before.

Delia made Patsy safe, she made her comfortable and she made her feel loved. The feeling of flesh against flesh, warmth against warmth, breath against skin all calmed Patsy. Delia lay facing her, pressed closely, with her arms around her in a crushing hug, humming Welsh folk songs in an attempt to block out the larger rumbles of thunder.

The rain stopped as suddenly as it had started, and the last flickers of light flashed across the window leaving an eerie quiet lying like a blanket across Poplar. On the edges of sleep, Delia felt a small peck on the tip of her nose. She opened her eyes and was almost blinded by the beauty in front of her. Patsy smiled, a small smile, and pressed another kiss to the same spot.

“Thanks Deels.”

Delia smiled and nodded slightly in response. Pulling Patsy in close, the redhead found comfort in the space where Delia’s neck met her shoulder and placed one more kiss there, tenderly, as she settled in for sleep. The arms encompassing her tightened, and Patsy had never felt more protected.


End file.
